Talk:Yuzuki Yukari/@comment-6836467-20130306025318/@comment-24.238.92.20-20130403003047
T'was I that ended this argument originally, because when that anon joined in, that was one too many people for me to argue with; takes up too much time, especially when both are disagreeing with me, but you went on for more of that day with another person, perhaps because you felt your opinion needed to be explained more and debated? Perhaps you just felt that person was wrong? Well, that's exactly I feel, and just because I went on didn't mean you had to continue with me. >I'm not going to try to change your silly belief that saying two things which aren't similiar are similiar can be passed up as opinion anymore. If that's the case, that you would not try to change my opinion, then you could have ignored my reply, but you didn't. Ah, doesn't that exactly show how one sometimes will want to continue a conversation? You must have felt it, because you replied, but then you went to tell me to discontinue the debate, when you could have done that by not replying, so I believe that gives me all rights to go on. Actually, I'd have all rights anyway because this is the Vocaloid wiki where people are allowed to post things -that are not spam or anything inappropriate- for as long as they want, which has no exception towards me. Even you have already said: >You are free to post your opinion just as other people are free to comment on your opinion saying they disagree. You may as well be giving me permission. >>First off, don't go assuming I've only listened to merely two songs from them. '''I own IA and Yukari.' ''>OMFG, REALLY?! HOLY SHIT YOU '''OWN THEM' ?D:D:D:D'' That....That changes everything. Forgive me mistress, for I have made a grave mistake. Obviously you '''owning them' means you are enlighthened and what you say must be true. Curse me for ever questioning your knowledge m(_ _)m'' It was simply key evidence to support that I am familiar with how they sound, not implication that this makes my opinion absolute, because it does not. It was bolded because I thought it stood out more importantly than my other reasons, but pulling information from your deliberately obvious and emphasized sarcasm, I guess you don't think it means anything. I disagree, but I'm okay with your opinion. Moving on... >>Why can't I say she sounds similar to IA? >Because she doesn't. You've just said I can't say she sounds similar to IA because she doesn't. Hmm, but: ''>'You are free to post your opinion just as other people are free to comment on your opinion saying they disagree.'' ???¿¿¿??¿ Aren't I free to post ''my opinion? Why am I'm not allowed to ''disagree ''with you? ''>You are '''free to post'...free to comment on your opinion saying they disagree.'' '???¿¿¿??¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????? You've contradicted yourself again, Kimi2.0. >Now, stop with this silly argument, because I just felt like I was on YouTube and someone again replied to my 6 month old comment. Totally annoying. OH MY, OH MY, YOU'VE TOLD ME TO STOP, SO I MUST!!! Forgive me Your Esteemed Highness, I'm sorry for posting my silly opinion, to ever want to disagree with yours, to ever continue a simple debate. I'm ever so apologetic for reminding you of your misfortunes on YouTube, and I'm indescribably penitent for causing you even the slightest bit of annoyance, oh how remorseful am I. I beg of you to forgive me for my ignorance. This must not be a place where I can speak my mind, it must be a closed-minded group where freedom of speech is limited. I'm so foolish. I don't recall establishing your authority over me so that you can order me around, but: >'''You are free to post your opinion '''just as other people are free to comment on your opinion saying they disagree. Now, putting my attempt at humor aside, I'm not sure where else this conversation can go, but if you have a reply, I'd certainly be interested in and open to hearing it, and I definitely would not tell you that I am annoyed that you are choosing to continue an old conversation which is the reason why you should stop posting your opinion, because: >You are free to post your opinion just as other people are free to comment on your opinion saying they disagree.